I Need A Sociopath
by clar4oswald
Summary: River's time is up and the doctor doesn't want to lose her, so he and Clara consult in an old friend and his companion, but will they deduce a situation on how to save River in the Library? *Don't forget to review!*
1. Chapter 1

_River's time is up and the doctor doesn't want to lose her, so he consults in an old friend, but will they deduce a situation on how to save River in the Library?_

_This crossover is set after the Journey to the Center of the TARDIS and sometime before the Reichenbach Falls - I'm completely ignoring CAL in this fic because i really didn't like it in the episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review - any criticism is welcome!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The TARDIS spiralled out of control through the time vortex, hurling Clara and the doctor around the control room.

"Where are we going?" Clara yelled, looking as confused as the doctor.

"I don't know!" The doctor snapped at his companion. "The TARDIS takes me where ever I need to go, not where I want to go far too often. Clearly we're needed somewhere!"

The TARDIS threw the pair around once again before coming to an abrupt stop.

"We've landed." Clara sighed with relief and leaned against the console, trying to regain her breath and regular heart beat.

"No, we're still in orbit... Somethings wrong. This happened before, the Earth was stolen and the TARDIS landed where the Earth should have bee-"

"Hello sweetie." Interrupted a voice Clara didn't recognise from the doors of the TARDIS. A smile beamed on the doctor's face. He didn't need to turn around to know that his wife was standing in the console room of the TARDIS once again. The doctor straightened his bowtie and spun around on his heel to face his wife. "I told you that I would find you." River flirted.

The doctor was still flabbergasted over how River had managed to programme the TARDIS to a particular spot without being inside the TARDIS. "But... uh... how? What?" The doctor stuttered.

"Daughter of the TARDIS, remember?" River laughed.

Clara was frozen to the spot with fright and excitement. "You're Mrs. Doctor, aren't you? You're the one that's married to this nut job?!" Clara gawped

Chuckling at Clara's confusion, River approached the doctor and lightly kissed his lips. The doctor grinned and took River's waist, pulling her closer to him. He had craved her smell, the touch of her lips, the softness of her skin and the warmth of her body against his ever since she left him for her archeology expeditions. Taking River by surprise, the doctor kissed her, causing him to forget that they had company.

"Get a room!" Clara shouted at the snogging couple. "I was so right! This is the snog box."

Clara's witty remark made the doctor and River laugh, causing them to pull away from each other, regrettably. Clara cleared her throat and nodded towards River, whilst trying to keep eye contact with the doctor to remind him that they hadn't yet been introduced.

"Yes! Introductions!" The doctor exclaimed before letting River go. "Clara Oswald, this is my wife, River Song. Melody Pond, this is Clara Oswald, my companion."

Clara screwed up her face, looking confused. "Wait, you called her River Song and Melody Pond... Which one is she?"

"My birth name is Melody Pond, but in the language of the forest my name translates to River Song. They don't have a word for Pond because the only water in the forest is the river. And the only people that call me Melody are my parents and the doctor. That's who I am." River explained.

"Oh... Wait, your last name is Pond?" Clara said, realising that there was more to what River had told her. "Are your parents Amy and Rory? The couple that the doctor travelled with before me?"

"You're good!" River turned to face the doctor. "She's a keeper!"

"But you also said you were the daughter of the TARDIS... How is that possible?" Clara questioned, still confused.

"I was conceived in the TARDIS. I can regenerate like the doctor but I only have one heart. So I'm part time lord." River said, hoping that Clara wouldn't ask anymore questions about who she was.

The doctor's excitement was overwhelming as he ran around the console flicking switches, pushing buttons, whacking in co-ordinates and pulling levers. Trailing behind him, River fixed what needed to be fixed, turned on the stabilisers, and managed to fix her hair before the doctor had realised what she had done.

"Where are we going?" River asked.

"Oh, I just landed her in Cardiff. She needs a quick refill." The doctor replied, rubbing his hands together. "Where is your next archeological expedition, sweetie?"

"Well, I was supped to go to Raxacoricofallapatorius, but then I was invited to go to a planet called the Library and it sounded interesting, so I've agreed to go."

The doctor's faced turned pale as his smile disappeared. A lump grew in his throat at the thought of what was going to happen. His eyes filled with tears, knowing that there was nothing he could do to save his wife, his best friends daughter and the love of his life, without crossing his own timeline.

"Sounds wonderful, dear!" The doctor said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I am going to take you to Darillium to see the Singing Towers on a date before you go." The doctor tried to smile at her. River grinned and kissed the doctor on the cheek. "I bought you a new dress for you to wear, it's on our bed. The shoes are in a box underneath."

"Thank you." And without another word, River ran through the corridors and into the bedroom.

"Somethings going to happen to her, isn't it? And you can't stop the thing from happening and you can't go after her, can you?" Clara deduced. "Please tell me she isn't going to die, doctor."

The doctor said nothing and placed his hand on Clara's cheek as a tear fell down his own. Brushing his hand off her cheek, Clara wrapped her arms around the doctor as tight as could and buried her face into his chest to stop herself from crying too. The doctor held Clara as she held him and rested his chin on the top of her head. He let out a large sigh and closed his eyes, trying to fight away the tears. He couldn't let River see him upset, she would understand what was going to happen.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, chin-boy?" Clara said, loosening her grip on the doctor and wiping the tears from her eyes.

The doctor nodded and ran towards the wardrobe. Clara wandered around the console before sitting on one of the steps leading to the console. She sat and thought about what could possibly go wrong in a library. 'Maybe the books are alive,' she contemplated, before disagreeing with herself.

"Could you zip me up?" The quiet voice cause Clara to jump, ahead of realising that the voice belonged to River.

Her dress was beautiful. It was golden and complemented her hair and skin tone. The dress flowed to just about he knee and glistened every time she moved. Clara crossed the room and twirled her finger, instructing River to turn around. River's back was bare as the dress folded open. She pulled her hair around so Clara could zip her dress shut. As soon as the zipped reached the top, River let go of her curly hair and spun around to face Clara.

"Thank you." River whispered before hugging her husbands companion.

Tears filled Clara's eyes once again. "You look beautiful." She whispered back to River, still hugging her.

"Are you staying here? In the TARDIS, I mean." River asked, while they both let go.

"Yes. I think you and the doctor should spend some time together - after all, you are his wife." Clara said, trying not to slip up.

"Thank you, dear." River sighed and turned towards the TARDIS console, noticing that she was fully charged. River hit in the co-ordinates to the singing towers - she had memorised them after the first time she learnt about Darillium.

"Someones eager!" The doctor laughed as he emerged from the entrance to the console room. "Clara, I've simplified the TARDIS' core so you won't get lost, I've hidden all the books that give away any major plot lines of your future and now you're free to go and have some fun!"

"Thanks. Have fun!" Clara winked at the doctor shortly before running into the corridors.

"Now, Melody Pond, what do you think of my tux?" The doctor wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and white bowtie. His top hat was almost a foot taller than normal top hates. This made River smile.

"Fantastic." She replied, beaming. "How do I look?" She spun around, causing the dress to sparkle more than ever.

"Wow." The doctor said without realising. "You look amazing."

River grinned and took the doctor's face in her hands, kissing him and losing herself. The doctor couldn't help himself and put his fingers through her hair. He always got them tangled, but he didn't care. He wanted to hold her and feel the moment forever.

As they pulled away, River looked deep into the doctor's eyes. He was so sad, yet she didn't understand why. She knew only too well not to ask.

"Shall we go?" River asked with an eager smile, taking the doctor's hand.

"Geronimo!" The doctor shouted, smiling at his wife.

"Allons-Y!" River said, pulling the doctor towards the doors to the TARDIS. His hearts skipped a beat, he lost his breath and the lump in the doctor's throat and grown once again. 'I can't do this,' the doctor thought to himself.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" River questioned, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine - I don't know what happened." The doctor lied, trying to swallow the lump. "Come on, lets go!"

The pair left the TARDIS hand in hand to find themselves in Darillium, home of the Singing Towers.


	2. Chapter 2

_River's time is up and the doctor doesn't want to lose her, so he consults in an old friend, but will they deduce a situation on how to save River in the Library?_

_This crossover is set after the Journey to the Center of the TARDIS and sometime before the Reichenbach Falls - I'm completely ignoring CAL in this fic because i really didn't like it in the episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review - any criticism is welcome!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The living area of 221B Baker Street was as silent as the grave. The lights were out, the curtains drawn and Sherlock lay on the sofa with his eyes closed and his fingertips pressed together on his chest. Several bullet holes remained in the wall along with a yellow spray painted smiley face, which Mrs. Hudson really hated.

"Bored!" Sherlock yelled, jumping up from the sofa and grabbing John's gun from the coffee table. "I am so bored!" He fired the gun several times at the wall, leaving huge holes in the wall once again.

"If you're firing that gun again Sherlock, I'll call your brother and Lestrade if I have to! Hopefully they'll take the bloody gun!" Mrs. Hudson bellowed up the stairs to Sherlock. "Oh, hello John, love. Would you be kind enough to hide that gun from him? He's shooting my bloody wall again!" Mrs. Hudson's tone became softer and shut the door behind John.

"It was hidden, Mrs. Hudson. He's just bored, he hasn't had a case in a while and it's turning our beloved sociopath into a psychopath." John smiled at Mrs. Hudson and proceeded upstairs with his hands filled with shopping bags.

"You took your time." Sherlock commented while replacing the gun on the table and resumed his position on the sofa.

"And you need to behave. You're driving Mrs. Hudson crazy." John warned, placing the shopping bags onto the kitchen table. "I've got your nicotine patches. Do you want them now or are you already wearing some?"

Sherlock raised the sleeve of his purple shirt and sighed. "One is never enough." John threw the nicotine patches towards Sherlock, who effortlessly caught them with one hand and his eyes still closed.

"Pass me my violin." Sherlock said abruptly, applying two more nicotine patches to his lower arm. John slumped his shoulders and took Sherlock's violin from beside the fireplace. He removed it from the case and handed the instrument to him, followed by with bow, almost hitting him in the face with it. "Thank you." Sherlock snatched the bow from John's hand.

Sherlock took a deep breath and began to play. John stood and watched his friend with a raised eyebrow until Sherlock shot him a dirty look. He chucked and returned to the kitchen. As he began unloading the shopping bags Lestrade run up the stairs. Sherlock threw his eyes open and stopped playing to listen to the inspector. "Murder. Queen Street. Will you come?" Lestrade panted as he reached the doorway.

"We'll follow behind. If Anderson is on forensics I want him hidden before I get there. Thanks." Sherlock said, shooing away the detective inspector. "Yes!" Sherlock jumped in the air like an over excited child. "Come on, John, get your coat. I need my blogger."

"But Sherlock - I've bought frozen things and I haven't put them away yet!" John protested.

"Forget the food, John. Something much more fun has happened!" Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and dragged him down the stairs and onto the street.

Within seconds of being on the street a taxi appeared. "Queen Street, please." Sherlock shouted through the window as John got in the cab, shortly before following him.

"Has Lestrade text you anything about the murder?" John asked, staring out of the window.

Moments after asking, Sherlock's phone vibrated. "Well, apparently it's an old couple, both dead, not natural causes." Sherlock read from his phone. "Their son found them."

John nodded and continued to gaze out of the window. Sherlock wanted to make conversation, but failed to know how. When they arrived at their destination, John paid the driver and followed Sherlock into the crime scene.

"The freak is here with his little pet!" Sergeant Donovan yelled towards Lestrade, who rolled his eyes at her petty hatred of Sherlock.

"Thank you, Sally." Lestrade said, guiding John and Sherlock to the room in which the bodies were found.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sherlock sighed, looking down at the plump old couple. "You're telling me that you can't see that? You people are so stupid."

Sherlock knelt beside the woman and put on a pair of rubber gloves, which he took out of his trench coat. He touched her fingers and found some moist crumbs. Sherlock sniffed them before standing and walking towards John and Lestrade.

"They were poisoned. Cyanide. They stopped breathing. Look at their faces - they struggled. It's obvious isn't it?" Sherlock started. "The poison was hidden inside the cake that they ate. Where's the son? I need a word."

"He's with Anderson. Go easy on him, he did just lose his parents, Sherlock." Lestrade sighed, "And try not to kill Anderson."

"Brilliant." John said, still amazed at his friend's amazing talent.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock smiled, leaving the room.

"You may want to follow him, doctor Watson." Lestrade advised, taking out him phone to text Anderson.

John left Lestrade and the dead bodies to follow an over excited Sherlock. The son of the dead couple stood to the left of Anderson, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Anderson, either leave or stop breathing and turn around." Sherlock said, approaching him.

"You are the biggest child I have ever met. What do you want, Sherlock?" Anderson snapped, rolling his eyes.

"I need a word with this young man, Anderson. Do you ind?" Sherlock shooed the detective away. Anderson left, muttering and cursing under his breath. "Who made the cakes or whatever they were for your parents?" Sherlock interrogated the young man.

"Uh..." He stuttered. "My, uh, my girlfriend made them. She left around 20 minutes before they died. She said she had business to take care of. I don't know what she meant, I just assumed that her work had needed her for something." His hands began to shake as Sherlock glared at him.

"Interesting. Where does your girlfriend work? Sherlock took out his notebook and began writing everything he heard.

"She works for a man named Moriarty. I think that's what she called him. But she didn't want me to tell anyone that..." His voice trailed away, realising what he had just said.

A smile grew on Sherlock's face as he put the notebook back into his trench coat.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock yelled, leaving the young man leaning against a police car. John reluctantly followed Sherlock to meet Lestrade, once again. He appeared through the doorway, waiting for Sherlock's deduction. "Arrest his girlfriend. She was an idiot. She might as well have turned herself into the police and told them what she was about to do. The son knows nothing about it. He's an idiot too. Give him a shock blanket and give me a call when something important actually happens. This was pathetic. Even Anderson could have figured this one if he tried."

Lestrade's jaw dropped as he watched John and Sherlock leave the come scene and call a cab.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" John laughed, making Sherlock laugh too.

Their entire cab journey was spent laughing and joking at what had just happened on Queen Street. On their arrival back to 221B Baker Street, Mycroft appeared to be getting out of his own taxi.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Sherlock sighed. "What is he doing here?"

John remained silent and waited for the cab to stop. As soon as the cab actually stopped, Sherlock threw himself out of the car and onto Baker Street, leaving John to pay for their transport.

"Mycroft."

"Sherlock."

"What do you want this time? Did the government not need you today?" Sherlock asked, sarcastically.

"May we go inside to discuss this situation?" Mycroft questioned, pointing his umbrella towards the door of 221 Baker Street. Sherlock opened the door and sulked his way up the stairs to 221B with Mycroft and John following closely behind.

"Good to see you, Dr Watson." Mycroft said to John, who was directly behind him.

"Yes, you too, Mr Holmes." John sighed, knowing what was about to happen between the siblings.

Sherlock pushed the door open and walked towards his chair while throwing his scarf and jacket onto the sofa and sitting down. Mycroft sat opposite Sherlock in John's chair and stared at his brother.

"I've heard that you've been misbehaving again, Sherlly. And looking at your wall, thats been misbehaving too, or are you just bullying it?" Mycroft quizzed his little brother. "Dear old mummy wouldn't be too happy, would she?"

Sherlock sniggered at his brother. "What do you want, Mycroft? I'm busy."

"Mrs Hudson called me. She wanted me to come over to tell you off for shooting her wall." Mycroft began.

"You are joking, aren't you?" John laughed at the stupidity of his reasoning.

"Yes, dr. Watson. Clearly you're not doing anything to keep my little brother in line." Mycroft kept staring at Sherlock as if he could do anything dangerous if he took his eyes off him for a second. "Why did you actually shoot the wall, Sherlly?"

"I was bored, Mycroft! Unlike you, I can't sit around all day doing nothing! My brain doesn't relax - I need to do something!" Sherlock shouted.

"There are a few things that we could use your help with." Mycroft suggested, exciting John.

"Ugh. I'm not that bored, Mycroft. You can leave now. I'm sure the British Government has messed something up by now." Sherlock reached for his violin and began to ignore his brother.

"Fine." Mycroft muttered, standing up. "Goodbye Sherlock, goodbye dr. Watson. Make sure he doesn't kill himself, John. Or anyone else for that matter."

Mycroft left with a huff and Sherlock resumed his earlier position on the sofa, hoping for something more exciting to happen.

"Didn't you have frozen food to put away, John?"


End file.
